Luz Acesa
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: para minha filhota Botan... muito, muito açúcar... HH


**Disclaimer**

**- Bleach não me pertence. Oh, trágico.**

**- Essa fic é pra minha filhota emo chorona e pidona, Botan. Pronto, querida, que uma mãe coruja não faz por sua cria favorita?**

* * *

Luz Acesa

_spend all your time waiting_

_for that second chance_

_for a break that would make it okay_

_there's always some reason_

_to feel not good enough_

_and it's hard at the end of the day_

_gaste todo seu tempo esperando_

_por aquela segunda chance_

_por alguma mudança que faça tudo ficar bem_

_sempre haverá uma razão_

_para não se sentir boa o bastante_

_e assim fica difícil até o fim do dia_

_/ Angel / Sarah Mclachlan_

Ela deu outro passo pra frente, com a mão tremida mas erguida em direção à porta.

Falhou, mais uma vez.

Voltavam à mente todas aquelas centenas de perguntas, ora sem respostas, outrora com as mais temíveis certezas.

_Eu não devia fazer isso..._

_Eu fui tão ruim!_

_Eu..._

Respirou fundo, virando-se novamente para o corredor.

_Mas... então vai ser assim? Não seremos mais amigos?_

_Eu nunca mais vou conseguir olhar nos olhos dele, se não pedir desculpas... vamos lá, Momo! Peça desculpas a Shiro-kun, e peça hoje!_

Ela cerrou o punho, o olhar firme e decidido. Deu mais um curto passo, quase encostando o nariz na porta, fechou os olhos e levantou a mão ainda fechada...

Parou, no ar.

_Não consigo!_

-Cansei de esperar você bater na porta, Hinamori.

A jovem shinigami arregalou os olhos, vendo a cara emburrada do capitão do 10º esquadrão parado em sua porta vestido de pijamas.

Ela gaguejou alguma coisa sem sentido, e ele suspirou.

-Você quer entrar?

Hinamori forçou a respiração, sorrindo e acenando que sim com a cabeça.

Não ficou tão surpresa com o fato de Hitsugaya tê-la notado antes mesmo que ela batesse na porta, mas agora estava mais apreensiva que antes. Estava lá, mas o que diria?

Ela tinha que pedir desculpas... mas como?

_Boa noite, Shiro-kun... me desculpe por ter tentado matar você. Tenha bons sonhos._

Patética.

-Então... Hinamori... o que estava fazendo na minha porta a essa hora da noite?

Ela engoliu a seco.

Era agora. Bom, talvez ela tirasse a parte dos bons sonhos. Não tinha ensaiado nada melhor, mesmo... Era só abrir a boca, fechar os olhos e dizer.

Não podia ser tão difícil.

As coisas nunca eram realmente difíceis com Shiro-kun...

_Eu sinto muito por ter traído você... quer dizer, a nossa amizade... é, bem, nós dois..._

Eram?

O jovem capitão encostou-se a sua mesa de trabalho, balançando a cabeça.

-Momo... não precisa se desculpar. – ele murmurou, desviando o olhar.

Ela só pode sentir suas pernas fraquejando, a forçando a se sentar na beirada da cama de Hitsugaya. Seu corpo todo tremia. De arrependimento, de tensão, e principalmente de medo. Medo de ter sido idiota _demais_. Nem tudo se resolvia com apenas 'me desculpe', ela devia saber.

O que ela fizera era imperdoável.

-Era isso, não era? – ele respirou fundo, voltando a olhar pra ela, com o mesmo rosto sério de sempre. – Foi isso o que você veio fazer aqui, não foi?

Como ela podia ser tão tola?

Os dedos tremiam um debaixo do outro, nas mãos que se torciam, nervosas.

Ela havia atacado seu melhor amigo. Havia desconfiado dele por um traidor... um homem que a usara, em todos os sentidos!

Sentia-se suja.

Abaixou os olhos, numa reação tão típica e indefesa. As mãos coladas e inquietas sobre o colo, como se passasse entre seus dedos cada momento que tivera com Aizen. Tantas noites implorando pedaços de amor e carinho, que mal duravam até o amanhecer.

Como podia sequer pedir perdão por isso?

Por mais _essa _traição?

-Sua tonta.

Hinamori pôde sentir o peso do corpo de Hitsugaya se sentando ao lado dela na cama. Ele bufou, virando-se pra ela, mas o shinigami simplesmente não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

Sentia os olhos dele sobre ela.

Como sempre.

Compreensivos, alertas, protetores.

Como sempre.

_Boa noite, Shiro-kun... me desculpe por ter criado uma ilusão em seu lugar no meu coração, mas espero que tenha bons sonhos._

Quanto mais ela podia ser patética?

Afinal, ela não conseguia distinguir qual sua maior tolice:

Doar todo seu amor a um homem que sequer jamais existiu de verdade, era apenas um disfarce?

Lutar contra tudo e todos apenas para que sua ilusão não morresse?

Quase morrer por causa disso... e não morrer?

Ou acordar e descobrir que está na verdade apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo, a quem ela tentou matar com sua espada na última vez que se viram?

Ok, calma.

Como alguém pode simplesmente acordar e descobri que está apaixonada? Bom, tiveram algumas pistas. Pensamentos, leves rubores com a simples menção do nome, lembranças indevidas nas horas mais impróprias. Lembranças de detalhes pequenos, sem importância, como o modo que ele resmunga quando está preocupado, ou como finge nunca estar prestando atenção às bobagens que os outros falam, ou como ele sempre esperava ela dormir para apagar a luz, quando ela estava com medo de dormir no escuro...

E ele sempre adorou o escuro.

Mas ela pensava que era a culpa. Remorso. Qualquer outra coisa.

Até que...

-Você não tem nada do que se desculpar, Momo. Não foi culpa sua. Você foi enganada, como todos nós fomos.

A voz dele a cortou dos pensamentos. Ainda sem se virar, ela resmungou uma resposta.

-Você não foi.

-Fui.

Hinamori levantou o rosto, o encarando um tanto surpresa.

Hitsugaya tinha o ar mais sério que o normal, os olhos espremidos e, embora estivessem olhando dentro dos dela, pareciam estar vendo alguma coisa muito distante...

No passado.

-Se eu soubesse desde o início, não teria deixado ele se aproximar de você.

-Então por que deixou!

Imediatamente ela lançou a mão contra a boca, mas já era tarde demais pra se calar. O capitão de gelo arregalou os olhos um instante, e se calou, como se pensasse vagarosamente em uma resposta.

Como ela fazia aquelas coisas!

-Porque eu acreditei que ele pudesse fazê-la feliz, Momo.

Era aquele olhar.

Exatamente aquele olhar que a fizera sair correndo no dia em que finalmente se encontraram no corredor do 13º esquadrão.

Ele viera perguntar-lhe se estava bem, e a olhara da mesma forma. Fria, serena... e devotadaEle era, em absoluto, devotado a ela. Como alguém podia olhá-la daquela forma, depois de tudo? Depois dela ser tão suja, tão humilhada... tão desonrada!

Como ele ia abraçá-la quando sentisse medo do escuro se ela agora era uma pessoa imunda e sem o menor valor?

Como ia ficar conversando até tarde nos telhados do 10º esquadrão, vendo o tempo passar na frente deles? Como ia pedir que segurasse sua mão, antes de uma prova difícil? Como ia escutar um conselho quando precisasse fazer uma escolha?

Se ela mesmo havia escolhido aquele caminho...

Então apenas meneou um sim com a cabeça, deu uma desculpa qualquer e fugiu de sua presença. Por dias, semanas.

Todas as noites dormindo sozinha, de luz acesa.

-Então... ser feliz é isso? É uma ilusão?

Ela sabia que ia chorar. Ia se odiar por isso, por ser sempre a chorona Hinamori, aquela que sempre precisava ser protegida, que sempre acabava fazendo tudo errado.

Escondeu o rosto com a manga do kimono, se levantando.

-Eu sinto muito, Shiro... Hitsugaya-taichou!

-Não foi culpa sua!

-Eu traí você!

Ele se levantou também, empurrou seu braço para longe do rosto e a encarou.

-Você o amava. Ele foi um bastardo e... eu não fui um bom amigo, Momo. Eu não a protegi como devia, e você acabou se ferindo. Por favor, me desculpe.

Às vezes, quando ficava acordada até tarde, olhando as manchas no teto e os insetos que voavam em volta da lâmpada acesa, ela se perguntava de quantos formas se podia gostar de alguém. Porque era estranho o modo como se sentia com Hitsugaya. Como podia se sentir atraída pela mesma pessoa com quem costumava brincar de guerra de lama?

-Por que você não me odeia! Você devia!

-Esqueça isso. – ele respondeu, seco. – Eu não vou odiar você, Momo.

_Boa noite, Shiro-kun. Me desculpe por ter me apaixonado por você tarde demais, e ter estragado tudo antes mesmo de me dar conta disso. Ah, e tenha bons sonhos._

Um silêncio incomodo pousou entre eles. Hinamori demorou a levantar o rosto, e embora entreabrisse a boca diversas vezes, logo desistia de falar. Era difícil pensar em alguma coisa pra falar com Hitsugaya tão perto dela...

Olhando pra ela.

Como sempre olhava, e ela nunca percebeu.

-Eu... está tarde. – ela falhara, miseravelmente, em dizer como se sentia.

Os dois se afastaram, desconcertados.

Ela não devia estar ali. Ela não merecia estar, não ia fazer tudo errado de novo, não ia machucá-lo de novo, não ia _se machucar de novo_...

Quando deu por si, estava olhando para a porta, de novo.

Só que dessa vez, do lado de dentro.

-Boa noite, Momo. Tenha bons sonhos.

O murmúrio resmungado era como um deja-vu feio nos ouvidos dela.

Não conseguia dar mais nenhum passo.

Era assim que ela pediria desculpas?

Tinha que ter um jeito... um jeito de tentar de novo. De fazer as coisas certas dessa vez. Mesmo que ela não merecesse, mas ele merecia.

Tinha que ter um jeito, não importava qual fosse.

Ela já não podia perder mais nada tão importante quanto ele.

-Shiro-kun...

-Hun?

Ela se virou, correndo em direção ao shinigami de gelo. Apertou seu rosto entre as mãos e o beijou nos lábios, desajeitada e ofegante.

Fez menção de se afastar, mas as mãos do capitão seguraram sua cintura, a impedindo.

Ela enrolou os braços em volta do seu pescoço, e o abraçou.

O tempo voltava a passar na frente deles, debaixo do teto do 10º esquadrão.

Quando Hitsugaya a cobriu com as cobertas, Hinamori notou que alguma coisa ainda estava errada. Esticou o braço até a lamparina ao lado da cama e a apagou.

-Mas você tem dormido todas as noites com a luz acesa.

-Você tem me espionado, taichou-kun?

-Eu detesto quando você me chama de taichou, Momo. Parece que me conhece há alguns dias, e não há anos!

Ela deu um leve sorriso, e sonolenta, fechou os olhos.

-Talvez seja mesmo quase isso.

**OWARI**


End file.
